Ultra Ball
---- }} |} The Ultra Ball (Japanese: ハイパーボール Hyper Ball) is a type of Poké Ball introduced in Generation I. It is an improved variant of the Great Ball that can be used to catch wild Pokémon. In the core series games Price / | 1200| 600}} |- | | 800|| 400 |- | | 500|| 250 |} |} In , an Ultra Ball costs 1000 during the Goldenrod Department Store rooftop sale. Effect Manual activation When used from the Bag in a wild Pokémon encounter, it will attempt to catch the wild Pokémon with a catch rate modifier of 2×. If used on an Ultra Beast, the catch rate modifier is instead set to 0.1×. The Ultra Ball cannot be used in situations in which Poké Balls cannot be used, such as in wild battles with two or more opponents currently present or against a trial Pokémon. If used in a Trainer battle (except if used as a Snag Ball on a Shadow Pokémon), the opposing Trainer will deflect it, wasting the ball. If used on the ghost Marowak, it will dodge it, wasting the ball. Held item fails if the user is holding an Ultra Ball. Description |A Ball for catching wild Pokémon. More effective than a Great Ball.}} |A Ball with a high rate of success.}} |A tool for catching wild Pokémon.}} |A better Ball with a higher catch rate than a Great Ball.}} |An ultra-performance Ball that provides a higher Pokémon catch rate than a Great Ball.}} |An ultra-high performance Poké Ball that provides a higher success rate for catching Pokémon than a Great Ball.}} |} |} Acquisition |- | | , Seafoam Islands, , Cerulean Cave | , , and Indigo Plateau Poké Marts |- | | Routes , , and , Goldenrod Department Store, Burned Tower, Mt. Mortar , Team Rocket's Hideout , Goldenrod Radio Tower , Goldenrod Tunnel , Tin Tower, Whirl Islands, Mt. Silver | , Indigo Plateau, , , , , and Poké Marts, Celadon Department Store Goldenrod Department Store ( ) (random gift from Wilton) Goldenrod Radio Tower (2 Blue Card points) |- | | Routes , , and , New Mauville, Mt. Pyre | , , , , and Poké Marts, Lilycove Department Store (all levels) /(levels 1-90) |- | | , Silph Co., Seafoam Islands, Mt. Ember, , , Icefall Cave, Green Path, Cerulean Cave | , , , Indigo Plateau, , , , and Trainer Tower Poké Marts, vendor (after saving Lostelle) Treasure Beach (reappears occasionally) |- | | Pyrite Cave, Agate Village, The Under Subway, Snagem Hideout | Outskirt Stand (after Duking's first email) (all levels) |- | | Phenac City, Realgam Tower, Snagem Hideout, Cipher Key Lair, Citadark Isle Realgam Tower (Battle CD 13, 26, and 30 completion prizes) | Gateon, Agate, , and Poké Marts, Outskirt Stand (levels 1-90) |- | | Routes , , , , , , , , , , and , Mt. Coronet, Valor Lakefront, Great Marsh , Floaroma Meadow, Fuego Ironworks, Iron Island, Team Galactic HQ, Acuity Lakefront, , Stark Mountain | All Poké Marts (after earning 5 Badges), Veilstone Department Store (regardless of Badge count) Jubilife TV Pokémon Lottery Corner (1 digit) Pokémon News Press (levels 1-90) |- | | , Goldenrod Department Store, Ecruteak City, Burned Tower, Cliff Cave, Union Cave, Team Rocket HQ, Goldenrod Radio Tower, Goldenrod Tunnel, Mt. Mortar, Bell Tower, Whirl Islands, , Seafoam Islands, Cerulean Cave, Mt. Silver |All Poké Marts (after earning 5 Badges), Goldenrod Department Store, Celadon Department Store Goldenrod Radio Tower Pokémon Lottery Corner (1 digit) (levels 1-90) |- | | | (0+ steps) |- | | Routes , , , , and , Dreamyard, Nacrene City, Liberty Garden, Anville Town, Driftveil City, Mistralton Cave, Twist Mountain, Icirrus City, Moor of Icirrus, Opelucid City, , Village Bridge | All Poké Marts (after earning 5 Badges), Shopping Mall Nine White Forest (Miho) Big Stadium and Small Court (from Kevin and Dana) (levels 1-90) N's Castle (repeatable if the has no Poké Balls to catch / ) |- | | Routes , , , , , , and , Aspertia City, Castelia Sewers , Driftveil City, Relic Passage, Relic Castle, Lostlorn Forest, Mistralton Cave, Chargestone Cave, Village Bridge, Giant Chasm, , Dragonspiral Tower, Twist Mountain, Pinwheel Forest, Wellspring Cave, Dreamyard | All Poké Marts (after earning 5 Badges), Shopping Mall Nine, Join Avenue ( , , ) Hidden Grotto (2% chance) Big Stadium and Small Court (from various Trainers) (levels 1-90)(4-30% chance) |- | | Routes and , Camphrier Town, Laverre City, | All Poké Marts (after earning 3 Badges) Lumiose City (60 PM) Lumiose City ( Pokémon Lab, for a Poké Radar chain of 1-10 of a specified Pokémon) (levels 1-90) |- | | Routes , , and , New Mauville, , Mt. Pyre, | All Poké Marts (after earning 3 Badges), Lilycove Department Store Mauville City (60 PM) Secret Base ("Pick something up" with Secret Pal) Routes , , (20% chance after rematches with Calvin, Haley, and Anna & Meg, respectively) (levels 1-90) Sky Pillar (Delta Episode; repeatable if the has no Poké Balls to catch ) |- | | | |- | | , Hau'oli City, Ten Carat Hill, Royal Avenue | All Poké Marts (after clearing 4 trials) Festival Plaza ( , Confuse Ray Haunted houses, Ball shops and General stores (levels 1-90) |- | | Routes , , , and , Team Rocket Hideout, Pokémon Tower, Silph Co., Seafoam Islands, , , Cerulean Cave Received from s after defeating them (except in Gyms) | All Poké Marts (after earning 4 Badges) Cerulean Cave |} |} Cameo appearances Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun, and Ultra Moon In Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun, and Ultra Moon, the following Trainer classes keep their Pokémon in Ultra Balls: * * * * * Captain (except Lana) * Island Kahuna * Elite Four * Trainers who share the same model as any of the above (e.g. Eevee User and ) Additionally, Lusamine, Faba, Guzma, Plumeria, Ryuki, Molayne, Sina, Dexio, Grimsley, Anabel, Wally, Colress, and Cynthia keep their Pokémon in Ultra Balls. Appearance Artwork Sprites Models In spin-off games Ultra Balls can be used during wild Pokémon encounters to attempt to capture a wild Pokémon with a modifier of 2×. Description |An ultra-performance Ball with a higher catch rate than a Great Ball.}} |} |} Acquisition The player is awarded Ultra Balls for leveling up to any level starting from 20. They may also be obtained by completing certain Special Research tasks. Ultra Balls can also be repeatably obtained by * Spinning the Photo Disc of PokéStops or s (Lv. 20+) * Opening a Gift (Lv. 20+) * Field Research Ultra Balls are also sometimes available in limited-time boxes sold in the Shop. In the anime In the main series An Ultra Ball appeared in Which One ~ Is It?, a Japanese ending theme from the . In A Frenzied Factory Fiasco!, multiple Ultra Balls were seen at the Poké Ball Factory. In A Glaring Rivalry!, was revealed to keep his in an Ultra Ball. A pair of Ultra Balls appeared in 's boss fantasy in Let Sleeping Pokémon Lie!. In Acting True to Form!, an Ultra Ball appeared as a part of James's Poké Ball collection. ]] In Pokémon Origins In File 3: Giovanni, Giovanni was shown to keep his strongest Pokémon, and , within Ultra Balls. In File 4: Charizard, used Ultra Balls to catch the Legendary Pokémon , , , and . ]] In Pokémon Generations In The Scoop, an Ultra Ball was used by to catch a in outer space. In the manga In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga In Haunting My Dreams, attempted to catch a known as the Black Fog with an Ultra Ball, but the Pokémon used just before the ball could hit it, choosing to kill itself rather than be caught by a human. In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Holy Moltres, Team Rocket was shown to have caught the in Ultra Balls. In the Pokémon Adventures manga, Elite Four members and Frontier Brains keep their Pokémon in Ultra Balls. In the TCG Before being printed as its own card, an Ultra Ball can be seen in the artwork of , from the expansion. The , debuting in , has the player discard 2 cards from their hand to search the deck for a Pokémon. Trivia * The Ultra Ball includes a stylized H in its design. This is due to its Japanese name, Hyper Ball. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=高級球 |zh_cmn=高級球 / 高级球 |fi=Ultrapallo |fr=Hyper Ball |de=Hyperball |hi=अल्ट्रा बॉल Ultra Ball |it=Ultra Ball |ko=하이퍼볼 Hyper Ball |pl=Ultraball |pt_br=Ultra Bola Ultra Ball Ultrabola |pt_eu=Bola Ultra |ru=Ультра-Болл Ul'tra-Boll |es_la=Ultra Bola |es_eu=Ultra Ball Ultraball |sv=Ultraboll |ta=அல்ட்ரா பால் Ultra Ball |te=అల్ట్రా బాల్ Ultra Ball |th=ไฮเปอร์บอล Hyper Ball อัลตร้าบอล Ultra Ball |vi=Bóng Hyper }} Category:Poké Balls Category:Items in Pokémon GO de:Hyperball es:Ultra Ball fr:Hyper Ball it:Poké Ball#Ultra Ball ja:ハイパーボール zh:高级球（道具）